Many portable or mobile devices use rechargeable batteries that are charged using a charging device. The charging device can be a power adaptor that connects to a power outlet or it can be a mobile charging device that is also battery powered. The design of the charging device has an effect on whether it operates in an energy efficient manner and whether it can overheat during the charging process.